In small scale electrical wiring systems, wires into and out of various panels, switches, etc. are identified by color in order to be sure the proper wire is attached to the proper terminal. In large scale electrical systems, color coding is totally inadequate because there are not enough distinguishable colors to do the job. The problem is now handled by assigning a code of numbers and/or letters to each wire. One method of applying the code to the wire is by placing around the wire a sleeve for each number and letter in the code. Sleeves are manufactured in the form of long strands of sleeves coiled on a small reel for each number and letter. Individual sleeves can be torn off the strands of each reel and placed on the wire in the appropriate order to produce the code for the wire. It is desirable that each sleeve, when applied to the wire, fit snugly so as to be retained in place by friction and this is accomplished by making the sleeve expandable so as to be positioned on the wire and then contractable to fit tightly when in place. Placing the individual sleeves on the wire by hand is tedious and troublesome because of dropping and losing the small sleeves and the difficulties of causing each sleeve to expand sufficiently to be slipped on the wire.
There are two known U.S. patents which describe tools for applying such sleeves to wire. Design U.S. Pat. No. 257,211 shows a rod with a forked end, but there is no description of how to use the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,566 shows a pneumatic gun for this purpose. Neither of these tools is sufficiently convenient for the electrician who needs a small portable tool which is easy to operate and require the minimum of manipulation to accomplish the purpose.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel, small, simple tool for applying identification sleeves to electric wire. It is another object of this invention to provide such a tool that apply sleeves to wire with a minimum of handling of individual sleeves. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.